thindrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassiopeia Domine
Biography Origin & Early life Kassiopeia Domine was born in The Silver Slums in Kavaad, and raised by her Human father, Oren, and Orc mother, Urzoth. Being a Half-orc, Kassiopeia was almost born a crime. Kass, being a rowdy child because of her orc nature, was taught to behave herself when people visited her father's smith, and learnt how to use one at the same time. at an early point in her life, The Ashen fist began threatening Oren for harbouring illegal people, meaning Urzoth, and started demanding protection money. Oren couldn't afford to pay the Ashen fist, so Kass would secretly, at the mere age of 12, start fighting in underground arenas, to earn some cash. This would be her life for years to come. Enter Domine After years of fighting, Kass, under the guise of a homemade mask and the name Domine, was noticed by The Master of the Kavaadic Coliseum and asked to fight for him in the ring for the whole city to watch. Domine quickly began to climb the ladder of the best gladiators in Kavaad, and soon she would be up for the top ten spot as fighter while still keeping a spotless fighting record. As a well-known gladiator, she would earn enough money for her family to prosper. As Kass began fighting in The Coliseum, Oren found out that Kass had been fighting. She wasn't able to hide her many battle scars anymore. Urzoth mother applauded her, but her father was against it. He eventually gave in, and started helping her create proper gear, and the mask that Kass use to this day, was the one Oren and her made together. The Clash of Domine & Armon Redbane Armon Redbane was the best gladiator in all of Kavaad. He was a hulking beast of a man, almost at the size of a Goliath. He wore no helmet, he had blood-red armguards that were his most characteristic piece of armour. He only fought with one weapon, a spear, with snakelike wyrms wreathing up towards the tip always glowing faintly green from the heads of the three wyrms. None had ever bested him in single combat. Kass had fought her way up to the second place in the fighting hierarchy. The day came when Kass and Armon were to fight. They seemed to fight for almost half an hour, and Kass was on the brink of collapsing. Armon had toppled her over and made one last swipe across her back with his spear, slicing up a large section of her shoulder. Noone had ever downed Kass. She quickly rose again. She took everyone by surprise and downed Armon. Having him at her feet The Master suddenly yelled for her to stop, and gave Armon mercy. He abdicated from the spot as best fighter, making Domine the reigning champion of the coliseum. Leaving Kavaad and acclimating to Syllior One day, a new fighter came to town and almost bested Domine in the grand tournament. Kass actually lost, but The Master would not have it so, and used magic to help her. After the match, Ragna Bluering, the new fighter, would seek out Domine. They quickly became friends, and Ragna proposed that Kass and her family took with her to Syllior, where they could live in peace from the Ashen Fist. They made their escape in the dead of night, but after trying to assassinate Kass' old master. The attempt failed, but Kass found Armon's old spear, the Wyrmdrinker, and brought it with her as one last homage to her life as Domine. After getting to Kavaad, Kass quickly grew bored, although she helped out her parents getting housed and setting up the smith again. She would go on the nearest tavern and armwrestle every single opponent she thought worthy. She quickly made a name for herself with the townsfolk, but this wasn't enough. She missed fighting and adventuring.Category:Player Characters